Sakura's Tempo
by sakuraisitachislover
Summary: Sakura has gotten hurt? Who can catch her before she falls? and who can decide her fate and her destiny? ItachixSakura
1. Sakura get ready

**(AN: This is present time, keep it in mind)**

* * *

Sakura wasn't a popular girl in school but she could name two off the bat….Ino and Temari they both went out with the two most popular boys in school that everyone loved except Sakura and probably a few other no bodies, Ino went out with Sauske and Itachi with Temari, her and Ino hung out and of course Sauske and Itachi, they lived together so they hung out a lot. Temari and Ino sang badly but the two Uchiha's let them in their band as singers because they were their girlfriends, everyone still loved them, they were popular who wouldn't?

Sakura knew a few people, she knew Shikamaru her best friend and she knew Hinata a shy girl that wouldn't talk around anyone but Shikamaru and her…Go figure…She even studdered around her cousin Neji, another popular boy, Sakura didn't completely hate him she just despised him…What was the difference?

So here sat Sakura in Kurenai's class of math, how boring could school get…pretty boring, besides the fact that Hinata was sitting to the right of her and Shikamaru to the right of Hinata, Shikamaru always scooted his desk to hers, 'to help on problems' he would always say, but he knew that wasn't the case, Hinata even noticed.

Here it was Saturday, Talk about how school stinks when you only get one day of a weekend, Sakura was ready to go home and do her homework, Sakura was in 8th grade along with The popular girl and boy Ino and Sauske, she could hear Ino giggling she sat a few seats behind her. And Temari was in 9th grade, Itachi was in 12th. Thank god!

"How troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled Hinata and Sakura looked at him. Then turned to see Kurenai, instructing in the front of class.

The bell rang and Sakura along with Hinata and Shikamaru packed up, turning in their work to the teacher and then exited the room and then they went to their lockers, all next to each other….That's how they became friends, they all hit their head on Sakura's locker and started laughing…now Sakura put her stuff in her locker and turned to see Shikamaru closing his locker to the right on hers and then Hinata to the left of hers.

"So meet up at my house at 7 okay?" Sakura asked to reassure them "Mom won't be home until 5pm tomorrow and dad's on a business trip so were free from parents"

"Yep" Hinata said

"Sure" Shikamaru sighed inwardly

"Alright, behave yourself" Sakura said laughing a little "Bye" She was running off she waved and hurried to the bus, she got on, it was only 3 pm and she had to wait for another 15 miniutes to reach home. She sat in her two person seat, and guess what? Itachi and Sauske sat right in front of her! 'How gruesome' Sakura thought to herself. She thanked god that no one sat next to her.

The First stop was the Uchiha's house, when they got off everyone started shouting "Byeeeeee!" Sakura just sat in her seat sighing, next stop was hers, she got dropped off no one said anything….but of course.

Sakura entered her house going to her bedroom, threw her backpack down and layed on her bed, sighing she turned her music on, it was 30 seconds to mars Attack, she sat on her bed and pulled out her homework, she sat on her bed and completed her math homework, talk about hauling Kurenai gave them more homework because she caught Sauske and Ino laughing and giggling making her homework a total of math homework.

She finished her math homework by 5 pm, not having her mom there to help her was hell, she was having difficulties with this, but by the time she finished it she thought of herself as a wiz in it.

Sakura did her science homework ending by 5:30 'only another hour and a half until they arrive' Sakura thought, she had to get on the computer to research something involving science, she finished researching and headed for the kitchen, she was going to make dinner for Hinata and Shikamaru.

She started cooking the left over curry her mom and her ate last night, she got everything ready and waited for Hinata and Shikamaru, knowing Hinata's mother she would be early.

Sakura heard a knock on the door she opened it and saw Hinata, Sakura smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand Hinata put her sleepover backpack in Sakura's room, then she heard another knock at the door this time Shikamaru he just followed her to her room, Hinata was sitting on the bed Shikamaru put his stuff down and he sat next to Hinata Sakura brang the curry in and they ate.

"So are you actually gonna do it?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded, she was going to sing at the school talent show on Monday.

Finally it reached midnight, they were talking and laughing telling jokes and making fun of the popular kids, they eventually fell asleep, Shikamaru on the floor and Hinata and Sakura on the bed.

The next morning they both had to leave early, just when they woke up Hinata's mom was at the door, Hinata rushed out and soon enough Shikamaru's dad picked him up.

Sakura practiced singing for a couple hours, her mom came home and they made dinner and sat down at the dining room table her mom started a conversation "So how'd the sleepover go?" her mom asked smiling.

"Good we laughed and talked" Sakura said ready to get up and put her bowl in the sink and go take a shower and drift off to sleep in her peaceful room.

Which is what she did, she put her bowl in the sink and went to her room, grabbed a nightgown and went to the bathroom showered and slipped into her shorts and shirt and prepared her outfit for tomorrow, everyone would be wearing their really cool outfits, but Sakura just polished her guitar and wore what she normally would, jeans and a punkish shirt, it had a white scull on it, she slipped in her bed and slept peacefully thinking everyone else was nervous wreck calmed her.

The next morning, she grabbed some toast and changed into her clothes brushed her teeth and grabbed her guitar and putting it into her case and hung it on her back, and carried her backpack, her mom had already been out of the house and left a note saying:

_Good luck, love mom _

Sakura left going to the bus stop which picked her up, everyone on the bus looked at her weird, they gave her that 'your gonna be in the talent show?' look, she hated it, but once she got to her seat she felt better, then there came the two Uchiha's everyone wanted them to sit next to them, everyone said "Hi hihihihihi" which really annoyed Sakura, once they got to school Sakura felt secure she walked to her locker grabbing her Science homework, and she Hauled it to class.

Sakura entered seeing Hinata and Shikamaru she went and sat next to them, they Said their good lucks and she handed the Science teacher Anko her homework, in a half hour the talent show would be held.

* * *

**(AN: Review please I need to know if it was good, I know it was a bit choppy imam stop that and try to stop the thing with my comma's im trying my hardest)**


	2. Sakura can sing

**I'm a fan of avril lavigne, so don't ask why I used that song, anyways on with the chappy**

Sakura was in the Cafeteria where the talent show would be held, she saw tons of people, most were gathering from their classes getting ready to sit down and watch, sakura wondered why the high school and the middle school were in one, she forgot about that when she was told to go backstage.

Sakura did as she was told and went backstage, she was right after the Uchiha's…'why does most of my life revolve around them?!' She thought.

She saw Ino and Temari panicking and the Uchiha's telling them to calm down, Sakura sat in a chair there appearance would be right after intermission, Sakura was offered to watch the first half, but she decided not to and stayed backstage, she was beginning to regret it when Ino and Temari started panicking.

Little by little the show was coming to intermission, she heard clapping and laughing from the audience a teacher came to her asking for her CD she burned it without the words to the song, there was only once song so the teacher was relieved.

Intermission came and Sakura took out her guitar, she watched at Ino and Temari started jumping up and down, the two Uchiha's looked like they were getting tired of their happiness and excitement but mostly their nervousness.

The Uchiha's and the girls set up the band instruments on the stage and got everything prepared, Sauske tuned his Guitar and Itachi set up his drums, the girls just positioned their microphones.

The inter mission was over, they announced they were singing 'With You' by 'Jessica Simpson' The band started playing Sakura enjoyed it until the girls started singing they were horrible and all off beat…. The drumming and the guitar was fine though.

"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart

Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl

The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love

But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I start thinking about it,

I almost forgot what it was like

To know what it feels like

Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you, with you, with you

Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song

And just like that all my walls come down

It's like a private joke just meant for us to know

I relate to you naturally

Everybody else just fades away

Sometimes it's hard to breathe

Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,

I almost forgot what it was like

To know what love feels right

Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you

Come and take me

Love you save me

Like nobody else

Now I can be myself

With you

With you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)

Now that I'm with you"

…Sakura gasped as the audience clapped, they stunk!!!! How in the hell? 'Oh yeah their popular they may not be able to sing but they were popular that always worked for them.'

They carried there Instruments back stage and then joined the Audience as Sakura prepared and got in the middle of the stage, she took out her Guitar pick and she strapped the Guitar around her and Sakura announced "I'll Be playing 'I'm with you' By 'Avril Lavigne'"

The music started and Sakura started playing her guitar to the tempo and the song, and she began to sing, the audience nearly gasped.

**"**I'm Standing on a bridge

I'm waitin in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

Theres nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

im looking for a place

searching for a face

is anybody here i know

cause nothings going right

and everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing

maybe I'm just out of my mind

yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

Take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you...

Take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you...**"**

The audience Gasped! They cheered, Sakura got told she could sing good, but dang, was it really that good? The Uchiha's still had full attention on her as she walked off the stage.

"She wasn't good at all" Temari said as she cocked her head

"Yeah" Ino agreed

"She was a hell lotta better than you two" Itachi said

"Yeah" Sauske said mimicking Ino

"I quit! You snobby good for nothing bastard" Temari shouted

Ino grabbed her hand and led her away "You too Sauske" Ino said.

Itachi and Sauske just watched the rest of the show and then went backstage to get their drums and guitar.

**So whatcha think? Too choppy? Tell me please **


	3. What happened!

**(AN: thanks for the reviews, well actually I'm uploading the whole thing today, so I don't know if I got any reviews yet, thanks for reading!) **

* * *

The Uchiha boys went backstage to get their stuff, they saw Sakura getting hugged by her friends and carrying her guitar case with her guitar in it, she was laughing and Sakura got tapped on the shoulder, which made her turn around her eyes met the elder Uchiha.

"Yes?" Sakura didn't really care she was talking to him.

"You did good" Itachi said

"Thanks, you did good too, but I mean instrumental, you gotta lose the girls, they can't sing, and I don't mean to be rude, but it's true" Sakura replied

"We did" Sauske interrupted when his brother was about to speak.

"We were wonderin-" Itachi got cut off by Hinata dragging Sakura off.

Sakura's eyes stayed on him, but the turned as Hinata dragged her back to class, now they were in Language arts with Asuma, great they had a pop-quiz, but Sakura was called to the office by the principal saying her mom was here and she got signed out.

Sakura put her stuff in her locker and grabbed her backpack and her guitar and walked to the office, she walked into the principals office, her mom was crying, she put her guitar and her backpack down and hugged her mom.

"Mom what's wrong?" Sakura said comforting her mother

"That's just it!!! Everything's wrong!!!" Her mother shouted, putting her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked "It can't be that bad…" Sakura said pulling her moms hands away from her face.

"Your fathers dead!!!" Sakura's mom shouted at the top of her lungs and put her face back in her hands.

Sakura backed away and stood dazed, a few tears fell from her eyes, but she still had a dazed face. Sakura ran out of the room and through the halls, tears were falling freely she could barely see it was all a blur. Sakura was caught by a strong pair of arms, she tried everything to escape.

"Calm down" Itachi said

"Let me go!!!" Sakura screamed pounding on the persons chest. But in the end all she did was grab his shirt

Itachi was too caught up with her, to notice anything else all of the sudden there was a shot heard and Sakura closed her eyes falling limb in Itachi's arms, he looked up to see Sakura's mom falling to the ground on her knees crying with a gun in her hand, he looked at Sakura blood was coming out of her mid-section. His hands were full of blood, a cop came in and grabbed Sakura's mother, Sakura opened her mouth.

"This hurts" Sakura mumbled opening her eyes

"Don't talk Sakura" He said laying her on the school ground it was cold Sakura was holding his hand, he accepted it holding it she turned her face to him blood was running down her mouth.

"Don't cry" She said as she was about to close her eyes she touched his face with her hand and caressed it, but when Sakura's eyes closed her hands fell, Itachi could see her crying he caressed her face with his hand he heard an ambulance, and all of the sudden he was getting pulled away from her his hand let go of hers.

Itachi got in the ambulance with Sakura he would have grabbed her hand but an I.V. needle was there trying to feed her medicine, he was crying silently, he tried not to but it was hard, why would her mother want to kill her? Simple Sakura's mom wanted her in the same place as her dad, but Itachi didn't understand. He noticed some of her mid-back length hair was bloody that only forced him into worse pain.

Itachi was instructed to wait in the waiting room, he did so Itachi was so nervous he walked around in circles, some of the other people were looking at him oddly, like he could care! He had a bloodstained white shirt on most of the people were getting scared. A doctor came out with some papers, he approached Itachi.

"We need you to sign something, she has to go into surgery." The doctor said

Itachi looked up "I'm just a friend" He said looking worried

"We need to reach her family" The doctor said "Do you know anything?"

Itachi shook his head "No, I'm sorry" Itachi wanted to help but he wasn't family.

"Keep waiting, she'll be fine, you can visit after her surgery" The doctor left him there, Itachi sat down, the doctor went to the front desk looking to see if she had any more family.

The doctor got a hold of her aunt, her aunt rushed to her, she ran through the door panting, it only took her 15 minutes to get there, her aunt met the doctor and signed papers, then he pointed to Itachi and said something.

Sakura's aunt went and sat next to him and introduced herself "I'm Kaori, Sakura's aunt" Kaori said trying to fight back tears. She had Aqua colored hair, about shoulder length.

"I'm Itachi" Itachi said tiredly, well it had only been 2 hours, but he couldn't do anything but wait.

The doctor approached Itachi with a clean shirt he gave it to Itachi and walked away, Itachi quickly changed shirts. He didn't do anything about that point until Kaori started to say something.

"Do you mind telling me who shot her?" Kaori looked at him

"Her mother" Itachi said frowning

Kaori started crying, all of the sudden Hinata and Shikamaru came in along with their parents, Hinata walked over to Itachi.

"What happened?!" Hinata said practically screaming

Kaori knew Hinata and Shikamaru's parents from a few family reunions Shikamaru and Hinata's mother and Father would come, Kaori pulled them aside and told them what happened while Hinata was trying to pry answers out of Itachi.

Hinata's and Shikamaru's mothers comforted Kaori, their fathers weren't there. It was about 30 minutes until everyone calmed down and 2 hours after that, that the doctor came out.

"She'll be fine" The doctor said "You can visit her now, but try not to wake her" Everyone stood up and followed him to her room, he opened it, Kaori was the first to go in, then Itachi followed by Hinata and Shikamaru along with their mothers, Hinata cried in Shikamaru's chest, Hinata and Shikamaru's mother took their roles and left, so now it was Itachi Kaori and Sakura. Sakura had an I.V. and she had her mid-section bandaged, she had a shirt on but he noticed the bandages.

Kaori was offered a chair but she didn't take it she said "will you watch her until tomorrow I have to take care of my kid's, I can't watch her as much as I would like to" She said softly

"Sure" Itachi replied, Kaori kissed Sakura's forehead and left.

Itachi needed to call his parents, he took the phone and dialed 9 then his phone number, Sauske answered scolding him that mom and dad were worried and that the school would be closed for a while then Itachi finally got a chance to talk.

"Sauske I'm at the hospital and will be staying the night, if you want to visit the room number is 304, third floor." Itachi waited for a response

"Why?" Asked a worried mother

"A friend got hurt, and I am the only one who can seem to be able to watch her" Itachi said softly.

His mother hung up the phone, which made Itachi confused, but his mother always did that if she was coming to get him, or go to where he was, he noticed after the years.

"I hate being here" Sakura said in a raspy voice turning her head to her left and opening her eyes to see Itachi staring blankly.

"How are you?" Itachi asked

"In more pain than I was, but I'll live" Sakura said smiling a little

"I guess my mom's coming, your friends and their parent and your aunt visited" Itachi said wiping a few pink bangs out of her face.

"Thanks, you know…For everything" Sakura said ready to cry

"What went wrong?" Itachi asked "I mean besides that you got shot by yo-" He cut himself off, he didn't know if Sakura knew it was her mother.

"Besides the fact that my mom shot me" Sakura said frowning "My father died" Sakura said while tears fell freely from her eyes. "well at least I can sing and talk" Sakura said cheering up a little.

"Yeah you have quite a voice, I want you to join my band" Itachi said

"Really?" Sakura asked

The Uchiha's lived not far from the hospital, so he was expecting his mom to run in any second. Someone knocked on the door and then the doorknob turned, It was probably Itachi's mother.

* * *

**Review please! I hope it wasn't too choppy, the real question is, what happens when Sakura gets out of the Hospital?**


	4. Itachi's mom

**Thankseeee** On with the chappy!

* * *

The doorknob turned and it opened revealing Itachi's mother and Sauske, His mother put her hand over her mouth and Sauske's jaw dropped.

"Well I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction" Sakura said her tears had dried

"Honestly, I didn't either" Itachi said turning from his mother to Sakura who was smiling and about to laugh, Itachi got up offering his mother his seat and he nudged his brothe and Sauske finally picked up his jaw and closed his mouth.

"What happened?" Itachi's mother asked Sakura

"Umm well…" Sakura didn't want to say "Itachi can say it, it's kind of hard for me to say" Sakura wasn't comfortable saying her own mother shot her unless it was Itachi, she felt secure around him, his mother turned to him "Go ahead, I just don't want to say it" Sakura motioned him to say it.

"She got shot at school, that's why schools shut down" Itachi replied, his mother gasped, she couldn't imagine anyone trying to harm her

"They did that?! Because of me?" Sakura went wide eyed worried

"No because of your mother" Itachi said "I'll be right back" Itachi said motioning his mom and Sauske to step outside, they did so.

"Who did it?" Asked Sauske

"Her mother now shut up she wants to sleep" Itachi said smoothly

His mother was about to cry "Her mom?" his mom was stunned "here I brought you a few books to read, dad brought your car along he just came with us to do that." His mother looked half dead when she handed the books to him and left Sauske followed obeying her.

Itachi entered the room to Sakura humming, she turned to him still humming, she looked like she hid all of her emotions and bottled them up inside, he knew she was sad that her mom had gone to jail and her dad died. She hated hospitals, he never really asked why but he wondered.

Sakura stopped humming "My mom brought me a few books for us to read" Itachi said opening the bag. Sakura started shedding tears, Itachi walked over to her not sure what to do. Itachi wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry" Itachi said softly.

"It's hard not to" Sakura said trying to hold the tears back "when your father dies and your mom tries to kill you, tell me how that feels-" Sakura got cut off by a hug Itachi was hugging her. Sakura just sat there for what seemed like 5 minutes he let go of her.

"Try not to think about it" Itachi said sitting down and starring her in the eyes, she looked a little better. "You shouldn't bottle up emotions"

"A lot of things have happened lately, I really can't help myself" Sakura said calming down "I'm a little tired I'm gonna try to sleep, it's pretty painful not being able to move"

"Okay, I'll be quiet" Itachi said flipping open a book called 'A child called It.'

"Just to let you know, that's about a little boy getting abused" Sakura said shutting her eyes she really looked tired.

Itachi read the book the whole 3 hours besides the fact that when he looked at Sakura to see if she was sleeping he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so peaceful when she slept. Sakura slowly opened her eyes adjusting them to the brightness of the room. Itachi was looking at her making sure she didn't need anything, Sakura looked so emotionless now, she looked like she was in her own little world.

"Sorry, how long did I sleep?" Sakura asked turning her face to Itachi.

"3 hours, not long" Itachi said

"I got the song I sang stuck in my head right now" Sakura said taking a deep breath "and if I don't brush my teeth soon im gonna scream" Sakura said

Itachi started to laugh, Sakura looked so confused 'huh' was written all over her face, he stopped "Sorry it's funny how you wanna brush your teeth so bad" Itachi said calming down.

Sakura crossed her arms "What do you expect? Me to let them rot?! No, im not letting my teeth rot" Sakura said turning her head from Itachi.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" Itachi said rolling his eyes, Sakura didn't notice it she turned her head to him now and quirked an eyebrow.

A nurse came in, she was the one that did the operation for Sakura "How are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Good" Sakura said

"You look a bit tired too, I'll get a nurse to come bring you a hospital bed" Tsunade said facing Itachi.

"Alright thanks" Itachi said

"Okay but for now" Tsunade said walking over to Sakura "You need to leave for a while, I suggest you go home and wash up" Tsunade continued.

Sakura nodded to Itachi "Okay" Itachi said getting up "I'll be back within a couple hours" Itachi walked out of the room.

"So who's he your boyfriend" Tsunade asked closing the door and walking back to Sakura.

"Just a friend, I guess he's gonna stay with me till tomorrow" Sakura said smiling

"He's a good friend" Tsunade said smiling "Now, we need you to switch beds, drink something and check your cut" Tsunade continued.

"Alright, bring it" Sakura said laughing.

Itachi stepped out to his car put the keys in the door unlocked it got in and drove off, it was a black mustang. He drove to his house and updated his parents of Sakura's condition. Then within an hour and a half he ate with his family, took a 30 minute shower and grabbed his mp3 player, changed his clothes and headed back to the hospital, but before he headed to the hospital he grabbed some flowers by a flower shop and picked out a vase.

Itachi knocked on the door to Sakura's room "Come in" Sakura said loud enough for Itachi to hear, he opened the door and walked in, her eyes were closed.

"Tired?" Itachi asked waiting for her to open her eyes, he put the flowers in front of her face.

Sakura opened her eyes to see flowers "Holy shit!" Sakura nearly yelled and Itachi moved the flowers away from her face "you like killing people don't you?" Sakura smiled "for me?" Sakura asked.

Itachi looked around sarcastically "I don't see anyone else" Itachi said putting the flowers in the vase down on the stand next to the phone.

"Smart asses aren't welcome" Sakura said

"Fine fine" Itachi said sitting down and smirking " I brought my mp3 so we can listen to music" Itachi said showing her.

"Don't say there's rap stuff on there" Sakura more asked than said.

"Don't listen to rap, you can't spell crap without rap" Itachi said and they both started laughing, they calmed down. Itachi had those headphones to where one person can listen to the music in one ear and he could listen with the other headphone.

"Well do you have anything instrumental?" Sakura asked looking Itachi in the eyes.

"Umm a few, With You by Jessica Simpson, umm Only Hope by Mandy Moore, and I have Attack by 30 seconds to Mars." Itachi said messing with his headphones.

"May I, I mean sing a song…well I mean can I sing a song on Insturmental" Sakura asked kinda worried that he's say no.

"Sure which one?" Itachi asked smirking a little, he knew she had a great voice.

"Well can I first show you how to sing 'With You'?" Sakura asked

"Okay" Itachi said nodding and handing her a headphone to put in her ear, she did. The music started, with the drumming and guitar. And Sakura started to sing.

"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart

Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl

The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love

But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I start thinking about it,

I almost forgot what it was like

To know what it feels like

Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you, with you, with you

Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song

And just like that all my walls come down

It's like a private joke just meant for us to know

I relate to you naturally

Everybody else just fades away

Sometimes it's hard to breathe

Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,

I almost forgot what it was like

To know what love feels right

Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you

Come and take me

Love you save me

Like nobody else

Now I can be myself

With you

With you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you"

Itachi was so shocked, she sang so beautifully his jaw dropped and the music stopped, Sakura took her hand and lifted his chin.

"You seem like you just saw a ghost" Sakura said a little worried

"You sang good even without a back round singer" Itachi said amazed.

"If I ever get outta here I'll be in your band, I mean if you still want me in it" Sakura said

"Yeah we'd want you to" Itachi nearly interrupted her

* * *

**(AN: Review please, I hope it wasn't bad) **


	5. The beach and the funeral

**(AN: good to see some of you like it) **

**A week later….. **

* * *

Sakura got visits but since school was out for another week Itachi stayed with her as much as possible, Hinata and Shikamaru were finally going out and she got a few visits from them, her aunt Kaori brought her kids, a boy and a girl the boy was 5 and his name was Akane and the girl was about 3 and her name was Akemi, Itachi would play with them because Sakura couldn't, Kaori and Sakura noticed he was great with kids, Akemi who wouldn't let anyone hold her let Itachi it was all pretty amazing.

Today Sakura would get out of the hospital, Sakura and Itachi became real close they discussed their likes and dislikes and a lot more she listened to Itachi sing and she thought he had a beautiful voice deep and handsome, Sakura didn't know how to describe his voice it was amazing, he never sang though, but she pushed and urged him to.

Sakura could sit up now with help from Itachi unluckily the doctor forbid her from walking another 3 days.

"Ready to go?" Kaori asked Sakura

Sakura nodded and Itachi picked her up, Sakura let out a tiny squeal Itachi had picked her up as best he could without hurting her, she snaked her arms around his neck for support and smiled, he smiled back.

"Your really light, have you been eating?" Itachi asked quirking an eye brow.

"Shut up, _honey _" Sakura said sarcastically

"You sound like a husband" Kaori led them down the elevator they all started laughing when Kaori said that.

They got to Kaori's car and Itachi set Sakura down, Kaori gave Itachi her house number incase he wanted to check up on Sakura, then before he started running away to his car "Bye _honey _" then Itachi started running away.

Kaori got in the car and started driving "seems he really likes you" Kaori said smiling.

"Maybe" Sakura said "He's gonna pick me up later if that's fine" Sakura turned to Kaori

"Does Sakura have a boyfriend? Sure sure go have fun" Kaori laughed a little

Sakura turned her head to the window not showing the blush she had, they arrived at Kaori's house and Kaori helped her out Sakura wasn't supposed to walk but Kaori couldn't carry her so she helped her inside and set her on the couch, Sakura was panting, It was hard to walk, but in a few days it would be better.

It was only 3 pm so Kaori ran a bath for Sakura and helped her wash up and Kaori pulled down some of her old clothes from the attic and helped Sakura dress, Sakura was surprised who knew her aunt had such good taste?! Sakura wore hip-hugger jeans and an black tank-top.

Kaori left Sakura her cell number, she had to go pick up her kids, Sakura said she might not be here when Kaori got back Kaori nodded and left. Kaori got back before Itachi got back, Sakura watched T.V. and sat up on the couch and played with Akane and watched Akemi as she played with a toy that sang to her.

Finally Sakura heard a knock on the door Kaori got it and Itachi said hi and he walked over to Sakura.

"How you feeling?" Itachi asked

"I'm good" Sakura faced him smiling, and this wasn't a fake smile it was a real one.

"Should we go?" Itachi asked ready to pick her up, Sakura nodded and Itachi picked her up and said bye to Kaori Akane and Akemi. He sat her down in his car and walked over to his seat sat down and drove off.

"So whata we doing?" Sakura asked

"It's a surprise, I can't ruin it" Itachi replied

Sakura just waited until they arrived, which seemed like an hour but Itachi played music so the trip went faster Itachi finally stopped, at the beach? Itachi carried Sakura onto the beach on the soft sand and said he's be right back, he came back with a picnic basket and two blankets, He set a blanket up and made sure it wouldn't blow away and grabbed Sakura and placed her on the blanket and he opened the picnic basket.

"Y-y-yo-you did this?" Sakura asked studdering

"Yep" Itachi said smiling as he sat next to her. Itachi didn't expect Sakura to jump on him and hug him, but she did making Itachi fall backwards.

Sakura got up "sorry" Sakura said blushing, the beach was empty and the sun was starting to set.

"Wanna eat or do something else, or snack or go in the water?" Itachi was kinda nervous, this was the first time someone made him nervous.

"I didn't grab my bathingsuit, and I don't think I can get my cut in sea water" Sakura said frowning, Itachi took off his shoes, Sakura's were already off.

"It doesn't matter and I'll make sure you don't get wet" Itachi said, with that he grabbed Sakura and walked into the water, Sakura's grip on his neck got tighter, that didn't go unnoticed.

Itachi carried her until he was calf length and stood Sakura up she held onto him tight, he didn't let her go the water was a bit cold but she got over it the waves hit the lower part of her thighs, she was about half a foot shorter than Itachi. Itachi held Sakura's waist making sure she was okay, but she still held onto his chest, she looked at him in the eyes and smiled, she was definitely happy he smiled to return her smile.

Sakura was getting tired and he knew it, he picked her up and carried her back to shore and put her on the blanket moving the picnic basket off, she layed down the stars were coming out, Itachi layed next to her keeping his distance not trying to make her fell uncomfortable.

"I like the stars" Sakura said and kept staring at the sky, her messy pink hair scattered around her head.

"Why?" Itachi asked

"Me and my dad always used to watch them at night" Sakura said smiling "His funeral is tomorrow, would you please come" Sakura said turning her head to him.

He looked her in the eyes "sure" Itachi said pain in his eyes

"Thank you" Sakura said softly looking back at the sky, it was nearly midnight blue but the stars and the moon kept the sky lit up a bit. "out of all the people I'm glad I'm here with you" Sakura commented looking at Itachi and closed her eyes. Itachi moved torwards her, she opened her eyes and he put his arm under her head making her smile, he kissed her on her forehead for about 15 seconds and pulled away making Sakura blush deep red.

Sakura was so nervous she bit her bottom lip and looked down and then looked at Itachi, she stopped biting her lip and all the sudden lips crashed with his, he went wide eyed for a few seconds but them he snaked his free arm around her back and she snaked her arms around his neck, he pulled her closed and kissed her deeper putting his tounge in her mouth careful not to hurt her wound he pulled her a little closer making her chest hit his, they broke apart gasping for air.

Sakura removed her arms from his neck and snaked them around his back and she closed her eyes, he smirked, their chests were still touching, he could feel every breath she made. He watched her sleep and decided not to wake her, she was in a deep sleep, as much as he hate to her gentally pushed her off of him and positioned her differently. He quickly picked everything up and put it in the car, the last thing was her and the picnic blanket that she layed on it was just a sheet so he wrapped her up in it and carried her to the car buckling her in.

They arrived at Kaori's house about 11 pm and Itachi knocked on the door softly knowing if he knocked hard it would wake up the little kids. Kaori answered and led him to her room. Itachi told Kaori to change Sakura or her cut might've got infected and Itachi layed Sakura on her bed and asked Kaori if she had a paper and pen, once he got a paper and pen he wrote Sakura a note and said bye to Kaori and left.

Kaori told Sakura to get up, she did but she was confused how she got home Sakura slipped into new clothes with help from Kaori and fell asleep in her bed leaving Kaori to tuck her in.

Sakura woke up and sat up noticing a piece of paper on her nightstand she grabbed it and opened it hoping for an explination from Itachi as to why she was at her aunts house. Sakura read the note it said:

_Sakura you'll probably read this in the morning so good morning your aunt changed you and she told me more about your dads funeral I'll be there, dont worry...Itachi_

P.S. You kiss good

Sakura was happy and sad both at the same time, she touched her lips and her aunt came in and Sakura put her hand down and faced her aunt still holding the piece of paper in her hands.

"We need you to wash up, try to be quiet thought Akemi is still sleeping" Kaori said "I prepared your bath and got you a dress and I think you'll like it" Kaori finished and helped Sakura to the bath undressed her and put her in the bath and helped her wash up.

Kaori helped Sakura out of the tub dried her off and put her black dress it was a Charloette Russe dress, It was all cut up at the bottom that made it look cool and Sakura put it on, it fit her perfectly and she looked beautiful in it.

Sakura arrived at the church, Itachi was already there, he carried her in Sakura wanted to walk but she couldn't, the doctor wouldn't allow it. Sakura was nervous when Itachi carried her in, Tears were already streaming down her face Itachi sat down and looked at her with pain in his eyes, he hated seeing her in pain.

The funeral passed quickly Sakura was glad, Itachi comforted her though he rubbed her back nearly the whole time, Sakura smiled when they exited the church she smiled and looked at Itachi, he held her in his arms and smiled, Not many people came to the funeral, Hinata and Shikamaru came along with there parents her aunt and children came but out of the Uchiha's Itachi only came she was glad, he always eased the pain away.

* * *

**(AN: review please, was it good? Or bad? It doesn't matter I want to see if you liked it or not) **


	6. embarassing moment

**Tanks people, I enjoyed the reviews, and I mean tanks not thanks lol It's my new word. **

* * *

Sakura slept well that night knowing her dad was in a good place, tomorrow would be better she could finally walk, well she could try she knew herself that it would be hard and she would probably need help, she was also going over to Itachi's to sing with the band and all.

Morning arrived rather fast Sakura was happy and she stood up failing the first time and crashing onto her bed, she tried once more Sakura could walk she just had to hold onto something, she walked out of her room holding onto the wall for support and she dragged her feet, she hadn't walked for a while so she was finding her balance.

Sakura was biting her bottom lip she was trying to concentrate which was hard because she was in pain, Sakura had pajama pants on and a tank top with spaghetti straps about half a centimeter wide, Sakura made her way into the bathroom and brushed her hair, she looked in the hall and saw Akemi with a black bra of Sakura's. Sakura was kind of chasing her, she had to hold on to the wall though Akemi entered the living room then she heard a small laugh, she recognized the voice it was Itachi and then Kaori started laughing. Sakura paused.

"Akemi, please give that to Sakura, I don't wear bras" Itachi said

"And" Kaori pointed out "You don't wear bras"

Sakura peeked around the corner and sighed Akemi ran over to Sakura and gave her the bra, Itachi's eyes traced Akemi to reveal Sakura.

"I couldn't close my door" Sakura said sighing "and I didn't expect Akemi to try and give you my bra" Sakura looked at Kaori who was cleaning up the bit of coffee that spilled from her mouth when she laughed. Sakura slid down the wall sitting down "well I made it this far"

Akemi patted Sakura on the head "Good girl" Akemi said and Sakura started tickling her Akemi started laughing and ran off.

Itachi helped Sakura up and sit on the couch in the living room. Akemi was messing with Sakura's bra and Kaori grabbed it, Akane came out rubbing his eyes and sat on Kaori's lap on the chair she was sitting on.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked a little nervous, she didn't want to over sleep.

"Only 9" Itachi replied

"I gotta get dressed" Sakura said "then I'll be ready" Sakura said looking at Itachi, he nodded.

Sakura stood up catching her balance, she turned as she noticed Itachi's hand grabbing her "I'll help you to your room" he said a little nervous

Sakura nodded, he held onto her waist and walked behind her Kaori quirked an eyebrow but said nothing Sakura entered her room and Itachi closed it standing outside "try not to fall because if you do I'll be rushing in whether your dressed or not" Itachi said a bit amused.

"don't worry I won't!" Sakura yelled and Itachi started laughing

Sakura dressed quick, well quick for what condition she was in. Sakura opened the door and Itachi turned to see her in jeans and a red tank top. He grabbed Sakura's hand and she stepped out. Itachi grabbed her hand this time, Sakura nearly fell but Itachi grabbed her.

"You want me to carry you? Don't push yourself" Itachi asked

Sakura shook her head and stood up with his help "I want to try again" Sakura said

Itachi put his hands on her hips and she walked to the living room noticing Akemi and Akane eating toast with jelly on it, Sakura smiled sitting on the couch that Akemi was sitting on Itachi sat next to Sakura, Akemi crawled over Sakura and reached Itachi and stuffed some of the toast she had left in his mouth Sakura started laughing but then Akemi shoved the rest of her toast in Sakura's mouth and Itachi started laughing, Sakura chewed her piece and swallowed.

"Hey Akemi, would you mind, shoving toast inother peoples mouths isn't funny" Sakura said.

"You laughed therefore it was funny" Itachi said swallowing.

Kaori entered the room "You kids hungry?" Kaori asked Itachi and Sakura

"No, we had toast" Sakura and Itachi said in unison. Kaori quirked an eyebrow.

"We're gonna go" Itachi said

"Alright, have fun" Kaori said "Don't do anything stupid, and don't get yourselves hurt" Kaori finished.

"We know" Sakura said grabbing onto Itachi and pulling herself up.

Itachi grabbed her hand and not her waist to see if she could walk, they walked out of the house and Itachi led Sakura into his car he was glad she was getting the hold of it he got in on his side and backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"So were going to practice?" Sakura asked looking at Itachi.

"Yeah, I got your guitar" he pointed to the back her eyes widened he actually got it.

"Thanks" Sakura said smiling "I would kiss you but your driving" He turned to her and smirked.

He stopped at a red light and turned to her she looked at him and he leaned over and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him neck and he stuck his tounge in her mouth they broke apart gasping for air and then the light turned green Sakura removed her arms and he continued to drive to his house.

"You really do kiss good" Itachi said smiling

Sakura blushed "You do too, but your experienced" Sakura said looking at him.

"What songs do you know on guitar?" Itachi asked pulling into his driveway.

"If you give me a paper with the notes or Sauske or you show me on guitar I can pick up quick" She said as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car walking around the back to her.

Sakura unbuckled herself and opened the door but was offered a hand after that by Itachi, he had her guitar on his back he grabbed her waist and closed the door, he let go of her waist and grabbed her hand, he was pulling her into his house and sat her down in the living room and got Sauske to accompany her while he set up his drums Itachi handed Sakura her guitar and Sauske got his, they were going to warm up.

Sakura tuned her guitar along with Sauske and they started warming up. Itachi came out and said he was done Sakura nodded and stood up on her own but she grabbed Itachi's shoulder as he led her into his room he turned around and grabbed her hand, Sauske noticed and got a bit jealous.

"Okay what should we play first?" Sauske asked as Itachi got Sakura a chair.

Itachi looked at Sakura her eyes widened "what?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to be the one saying it.

Itachi set up the microphone in front of Sakura so she could sit and sing. "How about we start off with 'With You'" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded "sure" Sakura and Itachi looked at Sauske, he nodded Itachi started drumming and Sakura and Sauske joined in, Sakura sang the whole song and Itachi and Sauske clapped at the end, she really sang good Sakura just smiled nervously.

They got through a lot of songs Sauske and Itachi clapped their parents even came in to observe and they clapped too, Sakura was so embarrassed.

Itachi drove her home, she was glad Itachi didn't act any different with her in front of her parents or Sauske. Before he drove her home he stopped to get gas and as the car filled with gas he kissed Sakura, they nearly made out in the car, no they did make-out in the car.

"You're a good girlfriend" Itachi said in between kisses Sakura just smiled and kissed him, they eventually had to stop and Itachi had to start driving away but Itachi stopped in a abandoned parking lot and turned off the car, Sakura quirked and eyebrow.

Itachi got out and grabbed Sakura, Itachi put her guitar in the front seat and he grabbed Sakura and they both went in the back of the car Itachi sat in the middle of the seat Sakura got atop of him and had her knees on the outsides of his legs and Sakura started kissing him and his head was leaned back and Sakura and him were kissing, he trailed his hands up her thighs, she had her hands on his face and she trailed them to his chest, they broke apart panting "don't get any ideas" Sakura said returning to kissing him, his hands trailed up from her thighs to her ass and then her back he pulled her closer and they kept kissing she kept her hands on his chest, they broke apart deciding they shouldn't go any further but Itachi kissed her before he helped her out and placed her in the front seat and her guitar in the back and returned to driving his car. They had been at it for 45 minutes.

Sakura was nervous the whole way to her aunts house, she kept biting her bottom lip when she got there Itachi picked her up and went into her aunts house everyone was there he set her down on her bed and sat next to her. Itachi brushed some bangs out of her face and kissed her since no one was in the room except them. Kaori came in and they broke apart.

"Hmm two love birds" Kaori smiled "Just gonna say if your ever gonna do 'it' you better get a hotel room and Itachi use protection, Look Sakura I'm only 21 I had a kid when I was 16" Kaori continued "It wasn't a picnic going through labor and Sakura you can do what you want but Itachi before you start putting 'things' into her you better love her a lot because I thought my boyfriend loved me and he ended up running away and leaving me with two kids" Kaori said "Sakura try not having sex until your at least 16" Kaori finished and left the room. "Be a good father!" Kaori shouted

Sakura's jaw dropped, Itachi smirked at Sakura. Sakura forced her jaw up and looked at Itachi she looked shocked Itachi grabbed her jaw and pulled her torwards him and Itachi kissed her smirking and then he left leaving Sakura dazed and shocked. Itachi said bye to Kaori, Akemi and Akane and left saying he's call Sakura soon.

* * *

**(AN: I decided to make the aunt cool whatcha think?) **


	7. Battle of the bands

**Thanks guys, I know it's kinda unrealistic but I think I'm doing good. **

* * *

The next few days went pretty smooth Kaori returned to work and Sakura could walk again, she helped out with the kids and she helped Kaori with her work, Kaori was a secretary so Sakura helped her filing files.

Tomorrow was Monday, everyone would be returning to school, Sakura was nervous that Itachi would push her away and completely forget about her and go hang out with friends Sakura cared because he was so popular if he payed attention to her she would get some fake friends, she decided to only stick with Hinata and Shikamaru.

Speaking of Hinata and Shikamaru, He loved her a lot and took her places, sakura was worried they wouldn't have enough time for her anymore, therefore if Shikamaru and Hinata would forget about her and Itachi ignored her she would have no friends or boyfriend she would completely dump him, her worries drained away as Itachi called her and offered to take her to and from school of course she said yes.

Now Monday morning Itachi picked her up, Sauske supposingly took the bus and Itachi didn't need to help her into the car, on the way to school he said that he was happy she was feeling better. At school a lot of people looked in disbelief as Sakura stepped out of the car and Itachi grabbed her backpack and carried it with him to her locker he even walked her to class and kissed her in front of everyone.

The day went smoothly, Itachi introduced her to a few of his best friends and Sakura was happy. Hinata and Shikamaru kept asking about why she was going out with Itachi and they kept raving about the night they went to the movies, Sakura got Sauske as a partner in math he didn't mind after all this was his brothers girlfriend and she was in the band, he just shrugged his shoulders as Ino gave him an angry glare.

Sakura was drove home by Itachi "So anyone bother you today?" Itachi asked smirking at her.

"Friends, they won't stop asking why I'm going out with you and they keep raving about them going out to the movies last Friday" Sakura said smiling. "Oh and now I'm Sauske's partner in math" Sakura said looking at him

"Sauske's pretty good at math" Itachi said when he pulled in her driveway, he leaned over and kissed her for nearly a minute and when Sakura broke apart from him she smiled and got out. "bye" Itachi said and waved backing out of her driveway.

Sakura waved bye and went inside Sakura was happy, the day went smoothly except for Kaori asking if Sakura had any trouble at school Sakura did fine she was just tired and happy, walking all day wasn't her picnic, she went to bed early and set her alarm. The next day went smooth no one seemed to bother her, after school she went to band practice with Itachi and Sauske.

Sakura learned a few new songs and she decided that would be her homework, the only thing that made her nervous was him kissing her in front of his mom, dad and brother, she became pretty embarrassed but got over it as they just smiled at the couple, he never kissed Temari in front of his parents, he became comfortable with Sakura.

Battle of the bands was coming up and the first prize would be being able to show a big music producer in New York, they worked hard for that they knew it was their last time to show what they had because it was for middle-high school students only. They practiced so much they grew to say it was perfect, the battle of the band was a one shot so they had to try their best. Sakura and Itachi never broke up and never got tired of loving each other for the one month that they had practiced with the band and went to school.

Here it was today was the battle of the bands, they had practiced for a month just to prepare for today and here they were at the battle of the bands, Sauske was a bit nervous and Sakura didn't even worry, before they went on Sakura and Itachi kissed each other and they were going to try their best then they stepped onto the stage and Sakura announced she would be singing Rooftops by Lost Prophets, everyone was wondering why Sakura stepped up because it was supposed to be sang by a boy, but they decided Sakura would sing it. They started and the music was heard and Sakura started singing and her and Sauske started playing their guitars as Itachi drummed

_When our time is up_

_When our lives are done_

_Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried_

b they could tell everyone was enjoying it Sakura just kept playing along with Itachi and Sauske. /b

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_All the love I've met_

_I have no regrets_

_If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_(Wait until the bombs drop)_

_This is all we got now_

_(Scream until your heart stops)_

_Never gonna regret_

_(Watching every sunset)_

_We'll listen to your heartbeat_

_(All the love that we found)_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_(Wait until the bombs drop)_

_This is all we got now_

_(Scream until your heart stops)_

_Never gonna regret_

_(Watching every sunset)_

_We'll listen to your heartbeat_

_(All the love that we found)_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your _

They finished the song and everyone cheered, they had been expecting that they hadn't practiced this one song for a month straight for nothing, they exited the stage and Sakura nearly jumped on Itachi.

"We did so good" Sakura said "and you guys were good backup singers" then out of the blue Itachi crashed into her lips with his, she kissed him back as he stuck his tounge into her mouth Sakura expected that every time they kissed.

Sauske went and sat down he was so shaky, they waited for another band to go and then a person came on the stage.

"I will announce the winner" the man said "The winner is…."

* * *

**(AN: review please, I think I did pretty good but I want your opinions) **


	8. their daughter Kaori

**(AN: be excited all you want, oh and they named their band 'Lost Souls'…don't ask) **

"The winner is…." Everyone held their breath as the announcer continued. "The Lost Souls" Sakura's mouth dropped so did Sauske's Itachi just hugged Sakura and was excited. "would the band please come out?" The announcer asked.

Itachi grabbed Sakura and nearly had to drag her out, Sauske came willingly the three stepped out on stage everyone cheered Sakura stared dazed…..

_ One year later….._

They had become a great band, they went to New York and did fine, they learned more songs Sakura and Itachi's love was as strong as ever they became rich not that Sakura cared they became a huge part of the world, if you asked a stranger if they knew the Lost Souls they would say yes, Itachi Sakura and Sauske became popular around the USA.

Sakura's 16th birthday was today, they had a concert which made Sakura happier, it was after the last song that Itachi came out, Sakura swung her guitar strap around so that guitar would be on her back.

Itachi kneeled on a knee and everything went silent, Sakura's jaw dropped when Itachi asked "Will you marry me" and he grabbed out a ring, Sakura jumped on him and hugged him, the whole audience cheered Sauske just went wide eyed.

A couple months late she was married to Itachi her new name was 'Mrs. Sakura Uchiha' A few days later it was announced that Sakura was pregnant with Itachi's baby, they all decided to retire and go back to their hometown, after all Sakura missed the woman that okayed Itachi to marry her, her aunt Kaori.

Itachi was so happy when Sakura gave birth to a healthy baby girl they named her Kaori after Sakura's aunt, they enjoyed watching Kaori grow up and Akane and Akemi.

Kaori loved to sing, and you know what Itachi and Sakura said to their daughter?

_"Aim for what you want to become, we'll watch on the sidelines and support you the whole way"_

**The End…. **

**Tell me whatcha thought about it, it wasn't a very good ending, but I tried.. **


End file.
